spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Genderbend
Genderbend is the thirty-third overall episode in the Tales of Dawn, and is the seventh episode of the 5th season. In this episode, Pallas accidentally casts a spell on Dawn that turns her into a boy. Now our redheaded protagonist must find a way to change back while dealing with Sariel. Characters * Savantia * Triton * Neptune * Pallas * Khepu * Dawn * Leon * Esa * Sariel Plot Dawn and Pallas were in the training room, learning to practice different spells on certain objects. Pallas wondered out loud what life would be like if they were guys, having heard from Leon talking about some kind of show where a girl resurrected as a boy. Dawn shrugged, not completely sure what if would be like being a guy. Pallas threw out a spell to one of the objects as she continued thinking about it, which somehow deflected back to Dawn and knocked her out. Dawn slowly came to, surrounded by her family including a freaked out Pallas. When Dawn asked what was wrong, she realized her voice sounded like a boy's. The family hesitated to come forward with an answer before Khepu simply said, "Dawn, you're a guy." Dawn did not believe him at first before she looked in the mirror, seeing a boy version of herself, and screamed at her reflection. Male Dawn asked his family for a way to change him back into a female, but Savantia said a spell like that is hard to make, let alone undo. She promised him that they would find a way to fix it and that he had to be patient. Suddenly, they heard Sariel outside, Male Dawn immediately taking action and swimming towards the angel. When Sariel saw Male Dawn, he at first did not know who it was until he explained the situation, to which he laughed loudly at. After taunting him for a bit, the two engaged in a fight. The redhead managed to beat Sariel before swimming back to the ground. He noticed how girls were staring at him, making him feel strange as he swam back to the palace. Still waiting for a cure, Male Dawn tried to go about his day as he normally would, only to have more people stare at him when he was out and about. Pallas felt bad for what she did, apologizing to him over and over. Male Dawn could not bring himself to be mad at her, even though he wished the spell was not cast on him. Meanwhile, Savantia found a way to change Male Dawn back into a female, but it required some practice. As Male Dawn waited, another attack from Sariel commenced, leading him to protect the city again. Sariel continued to mock him about his condition, almost making the redhead fail, and knocked him into a building. Savantia then came by with the cure as Male Dawn laid in the building's top floor, using the spell immediately before Sariel could reach her. Dawn's female self came back just as he grabbed Savantia, blasting him away and sending him off. After they came back, Khepu asked Dawn about her experience as a guy. Dawn only replied that she preferred staying a female.Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Tales of Dawn